


Самое доброе утро

by Aurus (Aurrus)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Gentle Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurrus/pseuds/Aurus
Summary: Утренние совещания не любит никто – ни те, кто предпочитает по утрам поспать подольше, ни те, кто просыпается с первыми лучами солнца. К раннему подъему привыкнуть можно; к необходимости изображать на лице сосредоточенность, когда в голове путаются мысли о тёплой кровати, крепком кофе и дальнейших планах на день – нет.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 1





	Самое доброе утро

**Author's Note:**

> Для чудеснейшей Анки! Спасибо за вдохновение и идеи ♥
> 
> Небольшая история о том, как я решила ударить ПВП по неписцу и собиралась написать короткий драббл за пару часов, но спустя почти месяц и три тысячи слов поняла, что что-то как обычно пошло не так :')

Утренние совещания не любит никто – ни те, кто предпочитает по утрам поспать подольше, ни те, кто просыпается с первыми лучами солнца. К раннему подъему привыкнуть можно; к необходимости изображать на лице сосредоточенность, когда в голове путаются мысли о тёплой кровати, крепком кофе и дальнейших планах на день – нет.

К концу последнего доклада одного из руководителей восстановительных работ Широ начинает всерьёз сомневаться, что всё ещё бодрствует. Он машинально кивает головой, отмечает в блокноте какие-то ключевые моменты, кажется, даже задаёт вопросы о ходе работ и перспективах на будущее – но мыслями он где-то далеко.

После этого совещания у него ещё одна встреча с инженерами Атласа по вопросам интеграции новой системы контроля автономных модификаций, которая, скорее всего, затянется до обеда, а затем – видеоконференция с Новой Алтеей, на которой будут представлены новые члены коалиции; кроме этого его ждёт ещё куча отчётов, которые необходимо изучить, приказов и планов, которые надо утвердить и подписать, и неизвестно сколько ещё незапланированных, но срочных дел.

По крайней мере, перед следующей встречей у Широ есть небольшое окно, которое он собирается провести, закрывшись у себя в кабинете наедине с кофеваркой.

То, что этому плану, как и многим другим, не суждено сбыться, становится ясно, как только дверь кабинета отъезжает перед ним в сторону.

Вопреки обыкновению, Широ это даже не огорчает. На узком диванчике для посетителей его ждёт Кит – а это гораздо лучше кофеварки.

Должно быть, он прилетел, пока Широ был на совещании – его не было долгих три недели (три недели постоянных перебоев со связью, три недели одиночества и пустой постели), последний раз они разговаривали два дня назад, а теперь он здесь, в кабинете у Широ, дремлет в неудобной позе, подперев голову кулаком и негромко посапывая.

Утро резко становится лучше.

Широ не замечает, как закрывается за ним дверь; подходит ближе к диванчику, присаживается рядом, чувствуя, как расползается на лице широкая улыбка. Кит даже и не думает просыпаться, хотя Широ знает, что обычно он спит чутко – но здесь, рядом с Широ, он в безопасности, он _дома_ , и может себе позволить расслабиться. От этой мысли Широ захлестывает волна нежности, и сердце переворачивается в груди, когда Кит машинально тянется вслед за его рукой, стоит ему провести по перечерченной шрамом щеке костяшками пальцев.

– Эй, – шепчет он, придвигаясь ближе. – Кит.

Кит трётся щекой о его ладонь и сонно вздыхает, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. В костюме Клинков сделать это не так-то легко, и он недовольно хмурится, а затем наконец открывает глаза.

Заспанный, уставший и дезориентированный, и такой невыносимо прекрасный. Широ опускает ладонь ему на шею, улыбается ещё шире – кажется, до него только теперь начинает доходить, что Кит и правда вернулся.

Кит медленно моргает, пытаясь сфокусировать на нём взгляд, и Широ порывисто подаётся вперёд, целует его в уголок рта, не переставая улыбаться.

– С возвращением.

Кажется, Кит только этого и ждал – он издаёт какой-то сдавленный звук и мгновенно притягивает Широ к себе, крепко обнимая его за шею и спросонья рассеянно отвечая на поцелуй.

– Я писал, когда мы возвращались, – выдыхает он Широ в губы и кивает в сторону стола – Широ только теперь вспоминает, что оставил там перед совещанием коммуникатор.

– Прости, – Широ собирается извиниться, но Кит мотает головой, снова целует его – уже более уверенно, но всё так же сладко.

– Так даже лучше. Решил, что подожду тебя здесь, устрою… сюрприз.

– Сюрприз удался, – честно говорит Широ и беспомощно улыбается, когда Кит откидывается назад и тянет его на себя, тянется за новым поцелуем. – Ты не представляешь, как я рад тебя видеть.

– Думаю, представляю, – Кит несильно прикусывает его за губу, а затем отстраняется, окидывает его потемневшим взглядом – и Широ вдруг понимает, к чему всё идёт.

– Я тоже по тебе скучал, – смеётся он и ещё раз целует его, прежде чем выпрямиться, осторожно выпутываясь из рук Кита. – Но тебе надо отдохнуть, а мне – работать. Я постараюсь отменить несколько встреч, может…

– Я уже отдохнул, – Кит тянется за ним, цепляется пальцами за воротник кителя, щурится, когда Широ со смехом уворачивается и ловит его руки. Широ целует его пальцы, и Кит со вздохом вытягивается на диване, смотрит на него со смесью обиды и надежды во взгляде, и это решительно невозможно – Широ не выдерживает и наклоняется за ещё одним неторопливым поцелуем.

В конце концов, он действительно скучал.

– Когда мы последний раз занимались сексом с утра? – буднично спрашивает Кит, деловито принимаясь за пуговицы на его кителе, и от неожиданности Широ едва не падает – если бы не алтеанский протез, то он бы наверняка придавил Кита к дивану. Впрочем, судя по самодовольной усмешке, Кит был бы и не против.

– Давно, – соглашается Широ и кашляет, прочищая горло и пытаясь снова сесть, не поддаваясь на провокации. – Но…

– По-моему, сейчас самое время наверстать упущенное, – перебивает его Кит и бесцеремонно забирается рукой под китель, проводит ногтями по груди через тонкую футболку под ним. – Что может быть лучше секса, когда ты только проснулся?..

– Но я даже не спал, – со смехом возражает Широ. – И сейчас уже не совсем утро…

– Я только что проснулся, значит, считается, – твёрдо заявляет Кит и снова целует его, и ещё раз – Широ забывает, почему он смеялся, забывает, о чём он возражал, растворяясь в этих неторопливых поцелуях. – Если хочешь, у тебя может быть обычный секс, а у меня будет утренний.

– Кит, – Широ зарывается пальцами ему в волосы и прижимается лбом к его лбу, пытаясь вернуть хотя бы толику самообладания. – Я серьёзно. Когда ты последний раз спал?..

– Только что, – парирует Кит, и Широ с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза.

– У нас ещё будет время. Поверь мне, я безумно рад тебя видеть, но здесь…

Кит не даёт ему договорить – кажется, ему надоедает слушать возражения, и в следующий момент Широ оказывается на спине, и теперь уже Кит нависает над ним, хищно ухмыляясь.

Широ сухо сглатывает и тщетно пытается вспомнить, почему это всё – плохая идея.

– Если бы я хотел спать, я бы пошёл спать, – говорит Кит таким тоном, словно это что-то само собой разумеющееся – и, наверное, так оно и есть, но глядя на круги у него под глазами сложно поверить, что он _не_ хочет спать. Кит как будто читает его мысли – а может, у Широ слишком явно читается сомнение на лице, – потому что в следующий момент он заправляет выбившуюся из косы прядь волос за ухо и наклоняется, снова оставляя на его губах короткий поцелуй.

– Я не хотел идти в комнату один, – шепчет он, едва касаясь щеки Широ кончиками пальцев. – Я здесь не потому, что хочу отдохнуть, Широ. Я здесь потому, что хочу _тебя_.

Если и был у Широ какой-то моральный компас, который мог бы ему напомнить о том, что секс в кабинете Адмирала (даром что им был он сам) в разгар рабочего дня – затея не из лучших, то он попал в аномалию, имя которой – Кит. Рядом с Китом вообще тяжело о чём-то думать, а когда он смотрит на него так – так тепло и открыто, тем самым взглядом, который бережёт только для Широ, с неприкрытой любовью и нежностью и всепоглощающей радостью просто быть рядом, – Широ забывает даже собственное имя.

– Подожди, – рассеянно шепчет он, когда Кит наклоняется за новым поцелуем, и на мгновение в его глазах мелькает тень неуверенности – но Широ пользуется этим мгновением, чтобы выпростать протез и неуклюже отправить его к панели дверного замка. Управлять рукой дистанционно не очень удобно, но зато он может остаться на диване с Китом, и это того стоит.

Кит тихо, облегчённо смеётся и целует складку между его бровей, пока Широ сосредоточенно вводит пароль, чтобы заблокировать вход.

– Я думал, ты будешь упираться дольше.

– Три недели, Кит, – Широ выразительно вскидывает брови. – У меня хорошая выдержка, но я не святой.

Кит роняет голову ему на грудь, пряча улыбку, затем целует в шею, отводит носом в сторону край воротника, осторожно прикусывает кожу – так, чтобы метку было не видно под формой. Широ запрокидывает голову и сглатывает, запутывается пальцами в волосах Кита и тянет его выше.

– На тебя будут пялиться, – шепчет Кит, едва касаясь губами его шеи, и Широ непроизвольно сжимает пальцы, собственнически обнимает его за талию другой рукой и прижимает к себе.

– Пусть, – отвечает он на выдохе, и собственный голос кажется хриплым. А может, и не кажется, если судить по тому, как вздрагивает Кит, как прижимается к нему бедрами в поисках трения. – Пусть пялятся, сколько угодно. Пусть видят, что я твой.

– Ты и так мой, – Кит приподнимается на локтях и смотрит на него неожиданно мягко, проводит ладонью по щеке, оглаживает скулу и под конец невесомо касается его губ кончиками пальцев. – И все это прекрасно знают.

В чём-то Кит прав – о том, что они принадлежат друг другу, все знают и так, без каких-либо дополнительных напоминаний, и знали, наверное, даже раньше, чем они сами это поняли. Но Широ всё равно рад любому лишнему доказательству и возможности продемонстрировать всем, что они с Китом вместе.

Вместо того, чтобы спорить, он просто разводит ноги шире и притягивает Кита к себе, ловит губами его пальцы, мягко прикусывая.

– Ты так и останешься в костюме? – спрашивает он, когда Кит рвано выдыхает и прижимается к нему, трется о него, не до конца отдавая себе в этом отчёт.

Кит непонимающе хмурится, а затем резко выпрямляется – как будто только после этих слов вспомнил о том, что они оба ещё одеты, и Широ смеётся, с улыбкой наблюдая за тем, как Кит пытается поймать язычок потайной молнии, изворачиваясь под немыслимым углом.

Он всегда был потрясающе гибким.

Широ неторопливо скидывает с плеч расстегнутый китель и стягивает через голову футболку – Кит застывает на мгновение, когда она пролетает мимо него, и, кажется, снова забывает, чем он только что был занят. Облегающий костюм обнажает одно плечо, и Широ садится, подтягивает Кита к себе за бедра, подается вперёд – проводит языком по его шее, спускается поцелуями вниз, к ямочке между ключиц и ниже, нетерпеливо опуская неподатливую ткань. Раз в кои-то веки Кит вернулся к нему целым и невредимым – Широ не видит ни синяков, ни ссадин, и облегчение переплетается с желанием оставить на нём свои следы, покрыть светлую кожу россыпью ярких меток.

Кит царапает его плечи, когда Широ обводит языком сосок, а затем отталкивает назад и поспешно избавляется от костюма до конца, нелепо прыгая на одной ноге. Впрочем, Широ трудно назвать его нелепым даже в этот момент: даже с безнадежно растрепавшейся косой и торчащими во все стороны волосами, раскрасневшийся и запутавшийся в костюме, Кит всё равно остается для него самым желанным во вселенной.

Широ расстегивает ремень на брюках, не спуская с него глаз. На узком диване мало места, и ему приходится опустить одну ногу на пол для устойчивости, когда он приподнимает бёдра – а в следующий момент Кит снова оказывается рядом, бесцеремонно стаскивает с него ботинки и брюки, с тихим стоном прижимается губами к его члену через белье.

– Кит, – сдавленно зовёт его Широ, когда Кит рывком пытается спустить с него трусы, не прекращая при этом прихватывать его губами и облизывать через ткань, словно больше ни на что терпения у него не хватает. – Кит, постой, не так быстро…

У Кита из горла вырывается клокочущий звук не то негодования, не то разочарования, но он послушно замирает, смотрит снизу вверх, тяжело дыша.

– Не хочу так быстро, – почти шёпотом повторяет Широ, чувствуя, как лицо заливает краска. Признаваться в том, что он готов кончить от одного только вида влажных губ Кита, припухших и покрасневших от поцелуев – да что там, просто от его близости, – неловко, но всё-таки лучше альтернативы.

Кит смеётся. Не над ним – он никогда не смеётся над ним, и Широ даже не приходит в голову в этом усомниться, – и целует его чуть ниже пупка, уже спокойно спуская с его бедер белье.

– Я думал, у тебя нет времени и тебе надо работать, – поддразнивает он, проводя ладонями по его ногам. – Концепция изменилась?..

– Кит, – Широ откидывает голову назад и сдавленно смеётся; смех Кита, его искристое счастье от простой близости, заразительно. – Три. Недели.

– Представь себе, я знаю, – иронично отзывается Кит и наклоняется, коротко целуя его в губы. – Я тоже следил за временем, Широ. И тоже… скучал.

В этом Широ ни секунды не сомневается, но дело не только во времени и в том, что они давно не виделись – кажется, он краснеет ещё гуще, но глаза при этом не отводит и говорит, с вызовом глядя прямо на Кита:

– Ты тоже три недели не прикасался к себе?

Он знает, что это предположение вполне может оказаться правдой – что во время миссии у Кита могло не быть ни времени, ни возможности, ни сил. Что для него три недели могли пролететь как один день, и вряд ли он так же остро испытывал лишение, как Широ.

Но даже если и так, это не имеет значения – у Широ и время, и возможность были, и он ни разу за три недели ими не воспользовался умышленно. Не только потому, что без Кита совсем не то удовольствие; не потому, что ни разу не хотелось – у них достаточно насыщенная и активная половая жизнь, чтобы три недели казались невыносимо долгим перерывом.

Нет.

Ему просто хотелось увидеть, как сначала недоверчиво широко распахнутся, а затем резко потемнеют, глаза Кита, когда он об этом скажет.

– Серьёзно? Ты… ни разу?..

Голос у Кита становится на октаву ниже, в нём прорезаются грубые, почти рычащие нотки – Широ даже кажется, что он видит в его глазах золотистые искорки, прорывающуюся наружу сущность галра. Он мотает головой в знак подтверждения и старается – тщетно – не чувствовать себя настолько отвратительно довольным произведенным эффектом.

– Я слышал, что воздержание обостряет ощущения, – почти буднично говорит он, проводя руками по спине Кита и притягивая его ближе к себе. – Решил попробовать. Хотел тоже устроить тебе сюрприз.

– Чёрт, Широ, – Кит со стоном роняет голову ему на плечо и всё-таки кусает за шею – уже не раздумывая над тем, будет ли видно след под воротником. Широ одобрительно сжимает его задницу, приподнимает бедра, когда Кит рефлекторно толкается ему навстречу.

– Сюрприз удался?

– Сюрприз удался, – согласно кивает Кит и принимается слепо шарить между диванными подушками. Особо удивиться Широ не успевает – с торжествующим звуком Кит извлекает откуда-то между ними тюбик смазки и приподнимается на локтях, самодовольно ухмыляясь.

– Не уверен, что хочу знать, откуда он здесь взялся, – комментирует Широ с каменным лицом, и Кит со смехом закатывает глаза, коротко целуя его в уголок рта.

– Я так и знал, что однажды он тут пригодится.

По правде говоря, то, что этот момент наступил только сейчас, Широ удивляет больше, чем то, что Кит спрятал у него в кабинете – _на диване для посетителей!_ – смазку, но Киту об этом знать совершенно не обязательно. Кит снова выпрямляется, сидя перед ним на коленях и деловито выдавливая смазку себе на пальцы, и Широ устраивается поудобней, разводит ноги шире, насколько это возможно, закусывает губу в ожидании.

На долю мгновения в глазах Кита проскальзывает сомнение – в свете последних откровений ему явно хочется спросить, уверен ли Широ, что это хорошая идея, и не хочется ли ему отложить всё до вечера, когда они смогут как следует расположиться на кровати и в их распоряжении будет сколько угодно времени. К счастью, нетерпение перевешивает, и хотя Широ немного – самую малость – жаль, что у него не будет повода подразнить Кита за то, что он не слушал его раньше, он рад, что Кит больше не тянет время.

Кит наклоняется за новым поцелуем и проводит скользкими от смазки пальцами между его ягодиц, осторожно надавливает на вход; Широ прошивает дрожь – удовольствие от одного этого прикосновения электрическими искрами пробегает по позвоночнику, отдаётся покалыванием в кончиках пальцев. Он стонет в поцелуй, притягивает Кита к себе за шею и прогибается в пояснице, подставляясь; когда Кит осторожно проникает внутрь одним пальцем, Широ приходится опустить между ними свободную руку и сжать член у основания, чтобы всё не закончилось слишком быстро.

– Я не против, – шепчет Кит, легонько прихватывая его зубами за нижнюю губу и тут же отпуская.

– Не против… чего?

– Не против, чтобы ты кончил только от этого, – Кит безошибочно находит его простату и несильно надавливает, продолжая самодовольно улыбаться.

– Кит!.. – Широ выгибается дугой, пинает его коленом в плечо – отчасти случайно, но в то же время намекая, что неплохо бы поторопиться. Облечь этот призыв в слова сейчас кажется непосильной задачей; мысли вязнут, отказываются обретать чёткие формы, теряются за вспышками удовольствия. – Пожалуйста…

К счастью, Киту слова не нужны – он наваливается на Широ грудью, другой рукой успокаивающе гладит его по голове, перебирая взмокшие волосы на затылке, и добавляет второй палец, принимаясь осторожно растягивать тугой вход.

– В другой раз, – обещает Кит, и Широ слабо кивает, не до конца понимая, с чем именно он соглашается.

Впрочем, с Китом он априори согласен на всё.

Кит по-прежнему улыбается, но больше ничего не говорит, хотя явно сдерживается с трудом; вместо этого он покрывает лицо Широ поцелуями и выдавливает ещё немного смазки себе на руку, проникает в него третьим пальцем, как только Широ заставляет себя расслабиться.

– Кит, – зовёт он, стоит Киту переключиться на его шею. – Кит… хватит, давай…

– Ты ещё не готов, – возражает Кит, и Широ мотает головой, приподнимая бедра и пытаясь насадиться на его пальцы.

– Я больше не выдержу.

– Широ…

– В крайнем случае, проведу пару собраний сегодня стоя, – фыркает Широ и снова пихает Кита коленом в бок. – Давай, Кит. Ты не представляешь, сколько я этого ждал.

– Три недели, я помню, – смеётся Кит, но руку послушно убирает, и Широ выдыхает, ерзая на подушках в предвкушении. – Как же твоя хвалёная мантра про терпение?..

– Утекла в трубу, – Широ закатывает глаза и подтягивает Кита к себе за бедра. Кит вздрагивает, проезжается членом по его промежности, и Широ с трудом проглатывает стон, нетерпеливо выжидая, пока Кит снова найдёт смазку. – Так бывает, когда две с половиной недели принимаешь по утрам только холодный душ.

– На твоем месте я бы обратился к техникам, – шутливо тянет Кит. – Две с половиной недели без горячей воды? Звучит как серьёзные неполадки…

На этот раз Широ даже не чувствует желания отшутиться, и дело не только в том, что возбуждение затмевает любые другие мысли. Кит откровенно дразнится, улыбается – тепло и искренне, смотрит на него с безграничной нежностью во взгляде, и Широ забывает, как дышать. _Таким_ Кита никто, кроме него, не видит; многие считают его нелюдимым, холодным, отстранённым, чрезмерно серьёзным – кто-то даже думает, что у него нет чувства юмора. Те, кто знаком с ним поближе, знают, что первое впечатление обманчиво, что Кит просто не слишком хорошо умеет выражать эмоции, и на самом деле он совсем не такой, как может показаться на первый взгляд.

Но даже самые близкие друзья никогда не видели – и не увидят – его таким. Это – только для Широ.

Он снова тянет Кита на себя за шею, ловит его губы в поцелуе, сцеловывает с них улыбку, а затем и стон, когда Кит наконец-то входит в него – и глухо стонет сам, как только Кит начинает двигаться. Широ всё ещё сжимает свой член у основания, отпускает только тогда, когда Кит осторожно касается его запястья, чтобы убрать его руку в сторону и переплести их пальцы.

– Я тоже вряд ли выдержу долго, – выдыхает Кит, прикрывая глаза. Если бы у Широ так не кружилась голова от переполняющих его эмоций и сжигающего изнутри удовольствия, он бы залюбовался – Кит двигается так размеренно и плавно, что сложно оторвать взгляд от играющих под кожей мускулов.

– Хорошо, – Широ целует его в висок и тихо стонет, выгибается навстречу каждому толчку. Жар внутри нарастает с каждой секундой, ему кажется, что он вот-вот расплавится, растворится без следа – только ещё немного…

Кит тяжело дышит, стонет на выдохе, и глаза его кажутся абсолютно чёрными, когда он приподнимается на локтях, чтобы посмотреть на Широ. Одновременно с этим он плотнее прижимается к нему бёдрами, зажимает между ними его член – и оргазм захлестывает Широ с головой, проносится электрическим импульсом по всему телу, взрывается фейерверком под веками. Он не теряет сознание, но на несколько бесконечно долгих мгновений перестаёт воспринимать что-либо, кроме собственного пульсирующего наслаждения и зависшего над ним лица Кита в тёмном ореоле растрёпанных волос. Кит распахивает рот в немом крике или стоне – а может, и не немом, просто Широ ничего не слышит за шумом крови в голове – и крупно вздрагивает всем телом, вколачивается в него ещё глубже, наполняя собой.

Время застывает между ними, а затем Кит без сил падает ему на грудь с долгим удовлетворённым стоном и тянется за поцелуем, промахиваясь мимо рта. Широ смеётся – пик удовольствия прошёл, но его послевкусие ощущается едва ли не лучше. Всё тело гудит от приятной слабости, а в груди растекается приятное тепло, и кажется, что они парят в невесомости и остались одни во вселенной. В этот момент Широ не заботят ни бумаги, ни назначенные встречи – всё это может подождать до лучших времён.

Он приподнимает лицо Кита за подбородок и ловит его приоткрытые губы в поцелуе, проглатывает довольный стон, больше похожий на урчание. Кое-как он переворачивается на бок, прижимая Кита к спинке дивана, и Кит счастливо прижимается к нему, обхватывая руками и ногами и пряча лицо у него в шее, щекоча разгорячённую кожу дыханием.

– Вот теперь, – заявляет он, делая паузу на широкий зевок, – это и правда… самое доброе утро.

Им обоим не помешал бы душ – они оба липкие от пота и не только, у Широ по внутренней стороне бедра стекает тонкая струйка спермы, и времени на то, чтобы привести себя в порядок, с каждой минутой у него всё меньше, судя по настойчиво вибрирующему в районе стола коммуникатору, – но с Китом трудно не согласиться.

– И правда, – улыбается он, целуя разомлевшего и, похоже, засыпающего Кита в макушку. – Самое доброе утро.


End file.
